Taming Darkness
by MistDragoness26
Summary: Upon learning of a way to fight Voldemort Harry seeks it out and winds up finding something unexpected. Within a sealed room guarded by a portrait that will only open for the one to solve a riddle a slumbering warrior waits to be awakened after a thousand years. In the room Harry finds what he seeks and more. HP/OMC healer!harry


Taming Darkness

I stand before a portrait of the night sky reflected by the Black Lake. "Harry, are you sure about this?" I look over my shoulder at my sister in all but blood looking worried. "I'm sure 'Mione. According to that riddle if I can tame the beast within the darkness I will be able to defeat Voldemort." Hermione sighs and hugs me whispering, "Good luck and be careful." I hug her back and smile softly. As we step apart I see my brother in all but blood heading our way. "Don't try and talk me out of this Blaise." The Italian stops beside Hermione and sighs shaking his head. "You truly are a Gryffindor Harry but at least you and 'Mione know when to fight and when to run." That has us all laughing a little before Blaise pulls me into a hug. "If you come out of there hurt I will hex you into next century." I step back and smile brightly before turning back to the portrait and say clearly, "I want the chance to tame Darkness." After a second the portrait swings open silently. I give my two siblings another smile before waking into the room that is nearly pitch black.

I take a deep breath and slowly let it out as I look around the room until my eyes come to a stop on a stone altar of sorts. I slowly walk towards it and as I get closer I see that it is not an altar but a tomb with chiseled words on the lid. I step up to the tomb and torches all of a sudden burst into flames all around the room. I look around the room and see a continuous mural painted onto the walls depicting a warrior in black armor. At the end of the mural the warrior has his armor off and is standing beside Salazar Slytherin of all people. I feel a pull to look at the warrior's face and walk over to do just that. My heart stutters as my breath catches in my throat at seeing beautiful crimson eyes. '_Why do his eyes make me feel safe while Voldemort's make me feel terror?_' I wonder to myself as I take in the rest of his face. He looks almost like a Greek God of ancient times only not that muscular. I am so caught up with gazing at the warrior that I don't hear the tomb opening or the low growl. In a mere moment I am trapped against the wall with a body pressed up to mine from behind. I stiffen in fear but I also feel a slight desire to be dominated. I feel a hand trail down my side to wrap around my waist while the other tilts my head until my neck is accessible.

I hear the other breathe in and suddenly I'm released and turned around to gaze into crimson eyes. I gulp silently as I realize the very warrior I was gazing at is standing right in front of me. "You are either very brave or very stupid." I feel my legs become jelly-like at the sound of his voice. '_Oh Merlin this guy could make anyone desire his touch with that voice._' I think to myself as I gaze into those eyes. "So which is it? Bravery or Stupidity?" I swallow to try to get my vocal box to work again before I realize the reason I can't speak is because of the fact his lower half is nearly pushed up against my own. I feel my cheeks heat up and stutter out, "Could you please back up a bit? It's hard for me to think with you that close." My request must have made him amused as he steps back with a glint of a laugh in his eyes. I breathe in slowly to try and calm my desire to jump the man before me. '_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?_' I wonder before I feel a hand tip my face up to look at him again. '_When did I look down?_' I sigh at the warmth of the touch before I blink and back up a bit. At a distance I feel safe with I finally answer him, "Well the reason I entered this room is because I found a book written in Parsletongue that described you but the description was written as a riddle and once I solved that riddle I hoped that if I could well tame the beast of darkness I could save the Wizarding World from the Dark Wizard that calls himself Voldemort."

I don't hear anything and look up again only to find that the warrior is literally on top of me making me squeak in shock. I try to back away again but the warrior pulls me close wrapping his arms around me. I feel my whole face heat up in a blush as he leans down and breathes in what I can only think is my scent once more. "Tell me young Wizard why do you want this Voldemort dead?" I stiffen as memories of all those he's murdered flood me and I feel my knees buckle as I'm forced to watch Sirius fall through the Veil once more. My sudden loss of standing must have surprised the warrior as he tightens his hold on me to keep me standing. After a minute of silence I finally find the words that can answer his question. "Voldemort's killed everyone I've ever loved. He killed my parents when I was still a baby and then had two of his followers kill the two men that were my only connection to my parents my Godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." I feel myself be lifted into his arms and I look up into his crimson eyes to see understanding and compassion. "The riddle is only a way for someone to find me but there is no way to tame the beast as only one that is pure can do so."

I sigh and wonder aloud, "I wonder if you would count me as pure with the way I was raised." I realize what I had just said and gasp before looking down at my hands. I feel myself be placed onto the tomb's lid and glance up at the warrior before he shoves me back so that I am laying flat with my legs draped off the edge and spread open to allow him to stand between them. I blush a bit at the position before he leans over me forcing me to make eye contact. As I gaze into his crimson eyes I feel a push at my mental walls and know instantly he's using the spell for entering someone's mind. However instead of feeling the need to protect my mind I feel I should let him see all my memories. As I contemplate the pros and cons of that I feel his hands trailing up my thighs towards my hips. I decide to let him in so I lower all my shields and in an instant I am drawn into his arms as all my pain and suffering are relived as he scans through the memories of my life. After what seems like forever I feel his consciousness leave mine and I blink my eyes to refocus my gaze onto his. "You have lived a life no one should and yet I feel that you have kept your purity when many would have turned down the dark path of vengeance." I sigh and look away before replying, "I have thought about that many times but in the end I figure why bother when they will never understand, when they hate magic so much. As much as I would like to have them punished for all the abuse I know that I can't do that when no one will investigate my claims." The warrior growls lowly causing me to look back at him. "Who would keep you from getting justice?" I bite my lower lip before answering, "The current Headmaster of Hogwarts."

In an instant the warrior is heading towards the door and I blink in shock before leaping to my feet and following him. He merely waves a hand and the portrait opens allowing us to leave the room. Once outside he stops as Blaise and Hermione are leaning against the wall across from us to wait for me. "Harry!" 'Mione rushes over and hugs me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" I let her fuss over me with a soft smile before looking over at Blaise, "Did anyone come around while I was in there?" Blaise snorts, "Only everyone you despise, which includes the old goat, wondering where their precious Gryffindor Golden Boy was at. If 'Mione wasn't here to keep me calm I would have used Crucio on half them for wanting to only be near you for the fame of being the only one to ever survive the Killing Curse." I laugh softly as Hermione sighs before turning on Blaise, "Blaise Zabini one more comment on using an Unforgivable on anyone no matter if they deserve it or not I will lock you in a room with Pansy Parkinson for three hours straight!" At that Blaise literally becomes white and instantly apologizes many times as he follows her leaving me with the warrior staring after them in confused amusement. "Blaise Zabini of Slytherin House and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor House are my two best friends and pretty much have become my siblings in all but blood. 'Mione and I have been close since first year while Blaise only joined us after we saved him from Dementors in our third year. Well technically I saved him with the Patronus Charm while 'Mione helped him get away from the area."

At my explanation he turns to me with shock clear in his eyes, "A mere thirteen year old able to cast the Patronus?" I blush a bit but nod. "Show me?" His child-like wonder has me smile a little and I nod raising my hand and say almost silently, "Expecto Patronum!" In a second my Patronus bursts out and prances around before stopping at my side. "Amazing! For someone so young to have a corporeal Patronus is indeed a cause for celebration." I reach out and let my stag touch my hand for a second before vanishing. "It was my father's Animagus form." I say sadly thinking about Sirius and Remus as well. "Remus was a werewolf so my dad, mum, and Sirius all became unregistered Animagi to keep Remus company during the full moon. Mum was a doe while dad was a stag. Sirius was a grim. They all had nicknames for their Animagus forms. Mum was Lightfoot, dad was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, and Remus when he was in wolf form was Moony." I feel tears slip from my eyes and I reach up and wipe them away before taking a breath. The warrior pulls me close shocking me for a second as he hugs me tightly. I feel him nuzzle my neck before hearing, "I will protect you and those you are close to." I relax into his embrace and wrap my own arms around his neck. "Thank you."

After a few more seconds of being in his arms he backs up and asks, "Is the Headmaster's office still in the same location since the day of the Founders?" I nod and he turns in that direction only to blink in shock at the sight before him. Wondering why he is shocked I look around him to see Blaise running back to us. "Harry we have a big problem! 'Mione got hit with a spell I'm not familiar with!" I choke on a breath before I'm rushing off. Blaise looks at the warrior and begs, "Keep him safe please. Salazar's heir has gone insane and has tried killing him since our first year. Salazar's heir is Voldemort." The warrior growls before vanishing only to reappear in front of me a second later. I look into his crimson eyes before he pulls me close. "Show me where she is likely to be and I will check the spell I might know it." I let him inside my mind and show him the library. He nods and we vanish from the hall only to reappear in the library with Madame Pince trying to figure out what spell hit Hermione. I run to kneel beside my sister, "'Mione, can you tell me what the spell looked like?" Hermione whimpers in pain before Madame Pince answers, "It was a mixture of violet and dark blue." The warrior growls at the description before snarling out, "How would anyone be able to learn one of Salazar's spells? All of them are written in Parsletongue." I look up at him and ask, "Could the Dark Lord be able to teach it? He speaks it." The warrior shakes his head in the negative replying, "Most of the spells Salazar created are in Parsletongue. If this is the same spell I think it is then there is only one way it could have been learned and that's through a Blood Ritual. The Soul Burn spell is the only spell Salazar ever regretted creating as it killed his only son. It's a hereditary spell only those of Salazar's bloodline can learn it or use it for that matter."

I hear 'Mione whimper again and I chew on my bottom lip for a second before asking, "Did he even make a counter?" The warrior sighs sadly replying, "He never got the chance to finish his work on it because that's when the other three Founders asked him to leave the school. They feared he was working on another spell worse than the Soul Burn. He was only able to think up a name for the counter to the Soul Burn spell." I look up into his crimson eyes and at seeing my determination he answers my unspoken question, "The name for the Soul Burn spell is Animus Aduro. Salazar figured out that to counter that he would need to use a healing type spell for a soul so came up with Animus Rememdium that was all he could do before he had to leave Hogwarts." I close my eyes and open the channel to my healing magic and place my hand over Hermione's chest and say, "Animus Rememdium." In an instant I feel my healing magic surge up and out of me covering 'Mione in a soft blue haze. The warrior watches me with absolute awe as Hermione's whimpers of pain lessen until the pain's gone. Once I feel my sister is in the clear I draw in my healing magic and close the channel until I need it again. I open my eyes to make sure 'Mione's fine before standing. I turn to walk back over to the warrior but a wave of weakness hits me and I start to fall. Madame Pince and Hermione both cry out my name just as the warrior catches me before I hit the floor. "Perhaps you should not try that spell again until we can figure out how much power it needs." I look up into crimson eyes and smile softly. "I think you're right on that."

Madame Pince sighs with relief and says, "You have gained three friends for life for helping figure out how to save Miss Granger." The warrior just shakes his head looking up at Madame Pince saying, "I need no thanks Madame but I would like to find the one that cast the spell that is even far worse than the Killing Curse. Soul Burn will literally burn away ones soul until death happens and it is a most painful death at that. For someone to cast that spell they would need to be one of the darkest of magic users. Though Salazar Slytherin created it he never once used it." He looks down at me and judging by my features deems me unworthy of walking so lifts me up into his arms without a single grunt. "It has been a thousand years since I was last awake and I am uncertain if the school is still as it was then. I am sure there is a capable healer in residence somewhere." I giggle and say, "The Hospital Wing looks out over the Black Lake." He nods, "Ah then that has not changed as has the fact the Headmaster's office is still the same. Speaking of which Miss Granger do you happen to know of anyone that is competent in Potions?" Hermione blinks before saying, "Which Potion are you in need of? If it's too advanced then only Professor Snape can make it but I have yet to fail any I make." I snicker and comment, "If anyone's better than 'Mione I'll drink a whole bottle of Firewhiskey." Hermione sighs and shakes her head in exasperation, "One of these days Harry your comments will make me hex you into the next millennium." I just blow a kiss to her saying, "Love you too big sister."

~*~*~ (time skip indication)

I look up into the crimson eyes of my black knight asking silently if he can do this without killing anyone. After a moment his eyes indicate that he can but if any of them attack him he will show no mercy. I sigh but nod in acquiescence before kissing his cheek. "Be careful Aaron." I murmur to him. He smiles slightly as he nods before walking away from me to talk to the centaurs. As I watch him get closer I see two of them tense and look up quickly before spears are up and pointed at Aaron. "I am not here for violence." I hear my black knight call out loud enough to be heard. "I am here merely for assistance." I see Bane stomp his front left hoof before growling out, "Why would we assist a weakling wizard?!" _'Bane's just got himself put on Aaron's "Teach Manners to" list.'_ I say to myself as I shake my head in exasperation. I look up in time to see Aaron start laughing before calling out, "If I am a weakling wizard then you are a pompous colt!" Those in hearing distance gape at Aaron's calm façade at being called weak. Bane narrows his eyes at my knight before charging him which Aaron merely sidesteps to get out of the way. However when he sees that Bane is heading right at me he suddenly appears before my and with a wave of his hand Bane is being held in check by a massive crystal. "Cool off your anger centaur and listen to those wiser than you for once! There are far more powerful beings in this world than wizards and I am one of them. I am the Shadow Knight, friend to Salazar Slytherin and protector of Hogwarts. I have awakened from a thousand year slumber and I am not in the mood to play with colts that have yet to learn to mind their elders!" With that said Aaron frees Bane and walks calmly to my side and lifts me up into his arms. I sigh and lay my head onto his shoulder commenting, "At least you didn't kill him." I feel my heart lighten when he chuckles and nuzzles my neck. "I did promise you I would never kill in you presence my love." Aaron says before looking over at Firenze who had come forward. "Why do you seek assistance?" I answer him instead with, "Someone cast the Soul Burning curse on my friend Hermione and we need help finding out who did this." At my words all the centaurs, including Bane, shudders in fear. Aaron sets me down to hold me close comforting me. "We have searched for three months now and still we have found not a trace of the culprit." I bury my face into his chest sighing in pain. "I just wish Voldemort would leave me alone. I want nothing to do with this war but he won't let me live in peace. I don't want to be forced into killing someone to save a world that only sees my fame and not me. There is only a small group that sees me and I will fight to protect them but I am not as trained as I should be." My words have many of the centaurs gasping in shock even Bane. "The wizards are leaving a mere colt to fight for them?!" I hear one of the females cry out in outrage. I look up at her and nod in confirmation and say, "They expect me to kill Voldemort without proper training. The only reason I have survived in the previous encounters with him is by sheer dumb luck. I honestly would rather not fight at all. My heart won't be able to handle having to kill someone even in defense."

"HARRY LOOK OUT!" I hear Blaise shout out and I turn to look behind me and I feel my eye go wide as I see the Soul Burn spell heading right at me, but that is not the reason for my eyes going wide. The reason is the person that had cast it. There just a mere four yards away is the person Aaron and I have been searching for since he cast it on 'Mione a year and a half ago. My mind blanks as the person's face is revealed and my pain of this betrayal is forefront in my thoughts. A man I thought dead, a man I thought of as a friend, a man I could have fallen in love with if he lived after the Tri-Wizard Tournament during my fourth year. There before me just looking at me with such hatred is Cedric Diggory. In an instant before the spell hit me a massive wall of darkness surges up from the ground before me. I blink in shock before shaking my head to clear my mind. Looking behind me I see Aaron running to my side. "I'm fine just in shock at finding out who cast the soul burn spell." Aaron nods and lowers the wall to glare at Cedric. "To cast that spell one needs to be two things!" Aaron calls out gaining the attention of all around us. "The first is to have the darkest of magicks!" I step up by his side and grasp his hand showing Aaron I will not leave his side before I continue where he left off, "The second is to be of the Slytherin line through line theft! And since you have cast the Soul Burn spell at me just now and previously at my sister Hermione you Cedric Diggory have signed your permanent death warrant." I release Aaron's hand and he looks in my eyes for but a moment before apparating without a sound to the spot behind Cedric and severing his head with a swift slice of his sword.

With that done Aaron walks to my side and picks me up bridal style and carries me to Blaise and Hermione. "No matter what happens he is not to leave the shield." He says before leaving the shield. I just watch him as he walks right into the thick of the fighting. I sigh before leaning against Blaise saying, "I hope he lives through this." I hear Blaise snicker before feeling two sets of arms wrap around me. "Don't worry Harry he'll survive and then come back and claim you as his in front of everyone." I smile happily at that knowing 'Mione is right. Just as I look up I see Aaron hit Voldemort in the face with his fist causing all the fighting to stop and the people to stare in shock. I hear Aaron clearly as he says, "You have tarnished Lord Slytherin's name and for that I will not allow you to live. Know now hear of Slytherin as his best friend and appointed protector by Lord Merlin I, Aaron the Shadow Knight, cast you into the void of oblivion to be forever trapped and never to be reborn." With that said I watch as Aaron rips Voldemort's soul from his still living body and then summon each piece that is missing to join it. As this happens a sudden sharp pain in my forehead where my scar is hits me causing me to shriek and collapse onto the ground. The sound has everyone looking at me as I writhe on the ground screaming and holding my head. Aaron is at my side in an instant and forces my head up to look into his eyes I feel him enter and swiftly calms away the pain as he searches for the reason for it. It feels like years even though in reality it's only mere minutes before he locates the piece of soul lodged into my scar that I had no clue about. After he leaves my mind he places a hand to my scar and says one word that makes the pain vanish altogether. "Exeo." I try to gain my breath as I look up into my knight's crimson eyes. "It would seem the weakling managed to split his soul once more and it imbedded into your scar, but fear not I have destroyed the piece of soul." I sigh in relief before watching Aaron send the rest of Voldemort's soul into the void. A sudden bolt of lightning crashes down onto Voldemort's body instantly vaporizing it. "Wow, I guess the Gods really didn't want him ever being revived again even if his soul can't be used." I murmur as I look at the blackened earth. I look back up into Aaron's eyes and smile softly. "Will you be staying awake now that he's dead or will you return to slumbering?" Aaron's answer is to pull me up into his arms and kiss me deeply. Once the kiss is over he leans his forehead to mine and says, "Once Darkness is tamed Darkness stays forever with his master. You have done what many have tried before but failed to do so. Harry James Potter, you have tamed Darkness and I will never leave your side. Come what may in the future one thing will always be the same and that is the fact you will never be rid of me." I smile once more and reply, "As long as you are there I am happy with any future I am given."


End file.
